La vie d'un Père (3)
by Bouledeplume
Summary: Il s'agit cette fois-ci, de la vie d'un mari, surtout, qui n'est pas toujours facile!


Une vie de Père…L'anniversaire selon Végéta

Aujourd'hui, était un jour spécial. En effet, il s'agissait de son anniversaire. Ce qui lui plaisait dans cette fête, était le fait de savoir que l'on pense à elle. Les cadeaux n'étaient pas désagréables non plus…

Elle se prépara dans sa chambre et lorsqu'elle en sortie, elle fut agréablement surprise de voir ces enfants, se tenant devant elle, avec des cadeaux dans les mains. Ils lui souhaitèrent un joyeux anniversaire, accompagné d'une petite chanson au doux refrain. Elle fut comblée. Elle descendit les escaliers, suivi de Trunks et Bra, qu'elle remercia encore une fois, arrivée en bas :

« Vos cadeaux sont superbes et je vous remercie de tout mon cœur, mes chéris ! »

Non loin de là, dans une salle de gravité construite pour son usage personnel, se trouvait notre ami Végéta qui avait entendu la discussion. Il se souvenait d'avoir déjà parlé de cette fête avec Bulma et qu'elle l'avait sermonné par rapport à son manque d'implication dans les coutumes terriennes. Il comprit rapidement qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour célébrer cet événement, sous peine de se faire détruire sa salle d'entrainement, et cela, il ne pouvait le concevoir…

Chichi, en tant que bonne épouse, préparait le repas pour son mari et son fils, partis s'entrainer dans les montagnes, comme à leur habitude. Alors qu'elle déposait les plats sur la table, elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnette d'entrée retentir. Elle accouru pour voir qui sonnait et fut très surprise d'apercevoir Végéta à sa porte. Elle ne comprenait pas :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Végéta ? Si tu cherches Sangoku, il est parti s'entrainer, comme toujours ! »

« Je ne suis pas venu voir ton idiot de mari, c'est toi que je cherchais. »

« Je te prie de rester poli et pour quelles raisons, veux tu me voir ? Je te préviens, si Bulma t'a mis à la porte, je refuse de préparer tes repas et de t'héberger ici ! »

« Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi, femme ! J'ai besoin de ton aide pour trouver un cadeau à Bulma, pour son anniversaire, et si tu m'aide, j'épargnerais ta misérable vie ! »

« Pardon ? Tu oses me parler ainsi et ensuite me demander de l'aide, sale singe de l'espace ! Pourquoi est-ce que je te viendrai en aide ? »

« Parce tu es l'amie de Bulma, et, si tu refuses, je t'extermine ! »

Chichi était une femme censée et savait que Végéta était capable du pire. Elle décida d'accepter, à contre cœur et surtout, pour Bulma !

« Très bien, je vais t'aider, mais je te préviens, tu devras faire tout ce que je te dit, sinon, je t'abandonne à ton calvaire !

Il acquiesça, malgré lui. En effet, il n'appréciait pas cette femme et la perspective qu'il allait devoir la supporter, ne lui plaisait pas.

« En tout cas, je suis contente que tu n'es pas demandé d'aide à Sangoku, il n'est vraiment pas doué pour faire les cadeaux. L'an dernier, il m'a offert des poêles en me disant qu'ainsi, je pourrais lui faire de bons plats. »

Végéta qui n'écoutait pas ce qu'elle disait, décida qu'il fallait partir au plus vite afin qu'il ne rentre pas trop tard, pour lui offrir son stupide cadeau. Il fit signe à Chichi de monter sur son dos, elle s'exécuta malgré sa peur. Elle n'avait pas confiance en lui. Il s'envola aussitôt et elle s'agrippa à ses épaules de toutes ses forces, par peur de tomber.

« Je déteste ce moyen de transport. Même avec Sangoku, je ne suis pas rassurée. »

« C'est le moyen le plus rapide d'arriver à destination, j'ai horreur de perdre du temps, surtout pour des bêtises pareilles ! »

Ils leur fallu peu de temps pour apercevoir la ville. En quelques minutes, ils étaient arrivés alors qu'un trajet en voiture aurait pris une heure, au minimum. Végéta se débrouilla pour atterrir dans une ruelle afin que personne ne les voient, puis, ils s'engagèrent en direction des magasins. Chichi qui venait rarement en ville, appréciait chaque boutique et s'extasiait devant chaque objet qu'elle voyait, mais, Végéta lui rappela qu'ils étaient ici pour Bulma, et non pour elle !

« En premier choix, nous devons aller dans une bijouterie, car les femmes adorent les bijoux! »

Chichi avait décidée, et Végéta dû la suivre dans ce magasin, appelé _« bijouterie ». _Alors que nos amis regardaient les bijoux, trois types armés entrèrent dans la luxueuse boutique et commencèrent à menacer les clients ainsi que les vendeurs. Chichi, prise de panique, s'allongea immédiatement sur le sol, conformément aux ordres des voleurs. Seul Végéta, resta debout. Il avait compris ce qu'il se passait et décida d'intervenir afin d'en finir au plus vite, avec cette journée infernale. Il se téléporta derrière les agresseurs et les assomma d'un coup sur la nuque. En quelques secondes, la menace avait été dissipée. Les policiers ne tardèrent pas à récupérer les malfaiteurs, et le vendeur, soulager d'être encore vie, fit une proposition intéressante à Végéta :

« Puisque vous nous avez sauvés la vie, je tiens à vous remercier comme il se doit. Vous pouvez prendre n'importe quel bijou de la boutique, je vous l'offre ! »

Ils finirent par sortir, avec une magnifique parure en diamant et en rubis, mais, Chichi pensait que cela n'était pas encore suffisant. Elle entraina Végéta vers un autre magasin :

« Maintenant, nous allons lui acheter des fleur. Les femmes apprécient toujours un joli bouquet de fleurs ! »

Végéta, dans sa tête, commençait à penser que les femmes étaient trop compliquées et trop superficielles, mais, il suivi quand même Chichi à l'intérieur. Le commerçant n'était pas à l'accueil, mais, il était en train de descendre des fleurs, lorsqu'il trébucha dans les escaliers. Végéta avait senti son aura et le rattrapa de justesse avant que sa tête ne vienne heurter le sol. Il remercia Végéta et lui dit :

« Prenez les bouquets que vous désirez, je vous les offre ! »

Ils repartirent finalement, avec plusieurs bouquets de fleurs divers. Végéta allait proposer de partir, lorsque Chichi aperçu un grand magasin de vêtements. :

« Il faut absolument que tu offres à Bulma des vêtements, c'est indispensable pour une femme ! »

Végéta accepta une nouvelle fois, désespéré…

Ce fut un scénario identique qui se produisit au sein de la boutique. Une vendeuse failli se faire écraser par des cartons trop lourds pour elle, lorsque Végéta rattrapa les paquets et la fille. De même, dans une pâtisserie, où Végéta sauva les gâteaux que le boulanger avaient fait tomber. Il fut encore une fois, remercier généreusement. Ensuite, c'est dans une animalerie que Végéta intervint. Un petit chaton et un petit chien faillirent se faire écraser en traversant la rue, alors qu'ils s'étaient échappés de leurs cages. Mais, Végéta arrêta le camion à main nu et le repoussa en arrière. Une fois de plus, on lui remit plusieurs chiots et chatons afin de le remercier…

La journée toucha à sa fin, après plusieurs autres péripéties. Végéta ramena Chichi chez elle, et repartit sans la remercier, car il estimait que cette journée avait été catastrophique à cause d'elle. Cela ne lui avait pas plût de venir en aide à tous ces gens, mais, il était tout de même content de ramener des cadeaux pour sa femme, qui n'allait pas râler après lui, pour une fois…

Elle rentra d'une journée épuisante. Elle avait travaillée durant toute la journée, même si c'était le jour de son anniversaire. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte d'entrée et qu'elle pénétra dans le salon, elle aperçut une montagne de présent qui était disposée en plein milieu. Il y avait là, des fleurs, des vêtements, des chaussures, des bijoux, sur la table plusieurs plats étaient entassés, enfin, elle avait également remarqué, des paniers à chatons et à chiots disposés à côté. Non loin, sur un fauteuil, , Végéta était assis et regardait la télévision. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que représentait ce chantier, lorsque Végéta pris la parole :

« J'espère que tu arrêteras de me crier dessus, maintenant. Tu as assez de cadeaux, pour les dix années à venir ! »

Bulma fut émue et touchée par le geste de son mari. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il s'en souviendrait et qu'il ferait tant d'efforts pour elle. Elle était vraiment heureuse.

Elle le remercia d'un long baiser langoureux que Végéta ne refusa pas, estimant, largement mérité…

« Je te remercie pour tous ces cadeaux, tu es vraiment le plus merveilleux des hommes ! »

Végéta pensa à cet instant, que ses efforts n'avaient pas été vains. Elle était heureuse, et lui, était tranquille pour dix ans !


End file.
